Van Helsing au Japon
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: Le titre le plus idiot que j'ai pu faire... Van doit retrouver une créature au japon... Le résumé est à chié je sais...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Moi bien évidement... qui c'est "moi"?!! Comment ça vous ne connaissez pas l'incontestable, l'irremplaçable, la bien-aimée, la seule, l'unique, la formidable, la magnifique, l'inégalée, la maîtresse dans son art, Lasgalenya Greenleaves!!!!!????? _renifle_ Bande d'ignorant!

Amédé, regardant son reflet de travers : Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec moi toi!

Lasgaly : Aaaaah bon??? _mode Roselyne Bachelot des Guignols mais avec le sourire!_

Disclaimers : Si tout m'avais appartenu, je serai marié à Velcan et Van et Ana serait morte dès le début dans de terribles souffrances quoique non, je l'aurais gardé comme comcubine n°147, c'est une beauté c'te gamine... _Bruit de l'auteur qui tombe de sa chaise _

Lasgaly, se tapant la tête contre le sol : AMEDEEEE!!!! ARRETE DE PARLER A MA PLACE!!!!

Amédé, souriant : Oui, mon chou?

Lasgaly : Je...! Tu...! Il...! Raaaaah! Tu m'énerve!!! _Tire la langue à son reflet_

Genre : Action/Adventure/Romance c'est tout mimi tout plein!

Amédé, sourire sadique à l'appui : Pour l'instant! Nyéhéhéhéhéhéhé!!!

Rathings : PG-13 pour des scènes de combats et un peu du langage de l'auteur (pas ma faute! ê-è;;;) et pis c'est tout sinon ça devrait être G

Note : Ceci contient une romance yaoi alors ceux qui n'aiment pas et ne veulent pas en lire, partez! Ce n'est pas pour vous, allez plutôt lire vos bds pokemons!

Amédé, avec un sourire pervers : Franchement, vous loupez quelque chose! C'est plutôt sympa le yaoi! J'aime assez les fics dessus!

Lasgaly, reniflant : C'est parce que t'es bi!

Amédé, souriant comme un ange descendu sur terre : Oh que oui je le suis! Pas toi?

Lasgaly : Va te faire foutre, Amédé!

Amédé, sourire encore plus pervers aux lèvres : Oooh mais ouiii! Par qui???

_L'auteur rougit toute seule dans sa chambre_

Lasgaly : Hmpf... Tu me le paieras ce coup là!

Amédé : Meuh oui, c'est ça!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue**

Une année entière était passée depuis que Dracula et Ana étaient morts. Une année que Van Helsing continuait encore et toujours son travail bon gré mal gré. Qu'il traquait lycanthropes et sorciers, vampires et démons, mais plus pour retrouver son passé, dont il n'avait à présent cure, à quoi bon ressasser le passé.

Il était à présent au Japon, on y avait déceler la présence d'un démon étrange qui, bien que ne semant pas la panique parmis les gens, semblait plutôt enclin à leur faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à force de leur donner des avances bien graveleuses.

Il était d'un genre nouveau de créatures maléfiques, "yohko" était le nom de son espèce d'après certains, il fallait en convenir, il ne faisait pas de mal aux gens si on ne lui en faisait pas. En cela, il ressemblait assez à la créature de Frankenstein qui devait se cacher quelque part dans les steppes de Mongolie ou ailleurs. Mais lorsque des humains avaient commencés à le traquer pour avoir défloré des jeunes femmes vouées au culte de divinités n'acceptant que des vierges, il avait alors réagit de manière étrange. D'après ce que les survivants avaient raconté entre leurs délires, il les avait d'abord tous regarder d'un air las et triste puis avait dit, d'une voix tout aussi triste :

- Bien... Puisque c'est ainsi que vous le prenez, je suis désolé...

Il s'était ensuite relevé de toute sa stature, qui d'après les mêmes survivants était immense, de deux bons mètres voir trois peut-être, puis avait simplement sorti une rose de sa veste et murmurer quelques paroles.

Là, les plantes autour d'eux avaient poussés rapidement, tant et si bien qu'en quelques minutes elles les entouraient jusqu'à la taille. Elles les avaient alors étouffer dans une énorme étreinte alors qu'en eux même, ils entendaient des hurlements de peur, des cris, des sons de batailles et en même temps, ils étaient confrontés à leurs pires cauchemars. Assez d'images d'horreurs pour les traumatiser à vie, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas succomber aux blessures infligées par les épines acérées des plantes les enserrant. Il ne restait des 30 hommes partis à la recherche de la créature, que 5 survivants tous mal en point et délirant la plupart du temps.

Au Vatican, on lui avait donné des clichés de cette créature et il avait été extrêmement surpris. C'était un homme, tout du moins humanoïde.

Sa chevelure, longue et soyeuse, également légèrement ondulée, lui arrivant aux talons, était d'un blond pratiquement blanc voir argenté du moins c'est ce qu'il imaginait, étant donné qu'on ne pouvait voir la couleur.

Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur claire, bleu ou jaune peut-être.

Il était grand de stature, ça on ne pouvait dire le contraire, mais il était également svelte et fin, ses muscles étaient finement dessinés.

Il semblait encore plus grand aux côtés du jeune homme avec qui il avait été pris en photo. C'était un jeune homme au teint doré, ses yeux étaient d'un noir obsidienne et pétillant de vie. Svelte et fin également mais aux airs plus tendres et doux, on aurait cru un angelot tombé du ciel. Mais cet angelot-là avait été retrouvé égorgé quelques jours avant la traque du "yohko" et on avait mis sa mort sur le dos de la créature, même si cela avait été peu probable étant donné que ce dernier était au temple à dépuceler des vierges au même moment.

Tout ceci passait relativement, mais ce qui le surpris assez, fut les deux oreilles de la même couleur que ses cheveux, qui pointaient sur le dessus de sa tête et la queue touffue qui dépassait du bas de son dos. Il fut également intrigué par le fouet épineux qui était enroulé autour de son bras gauche 1, un sabre japonais levé dans le droit.

Ainsi était-il parti dans un bateau pour le Japon, retrouvé ce "yohko" et le ramené, encore une fois si possible vivant, à la cité du Vatican. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas ouvertement hostile envers les hommes était assez bénéfique pour lui en fait.

Il était donc depuis à peu près une semaine au Japon, à traquer cette créature, lorsque, honte à lui, il s'était tout bonnement perdu en forêt. Il errait donc depuis quelques heures lorsqu'un silence inquiétant s'abattit sur les bois. Pas un bruit, ni piaillement d'oiseau, ni bruit de galopades d'animaux, aucuns bruits.

- On s'est perdu étranger? Fit soudain une voix, douce et chaude, claire mais trop grave pour être celle d'une femme.

Au son de la voix, Van sursauta et se retourna vers là d'où elle provenait, dégaina immédiatement ses pistolets. Mais on ne voyait personne, il n'y avait que les arbres et leurs ombres dansantes.

- Tututut! Qu'est-ce que ceci, étranger! Un garde qui ne prend pas garde! 2 Continua la voix où l'on entendait presque le sourire de la personne.

- Montrez-vous et je prendrais plus garde! Répliqua le chasseur de vampires en jetant des regards méfiants alentour.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, monseigneur! Répondit la voix d'un ton moqueur.

Puis un bruissement de feuilles fit se retourner Van de l'autre côté, ses armes toujours levées. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsqu'il découvrit la personne qui venait de parler.

C'était un jeune garçon, d'à peine 13 ans, ses grands yeux était d'une belle teinte pourpre, légèrement cachés par des mèches de ses cheveux et ces dits cheveux étaient d'un noir intense. Il le regardait avec un grand sourire, dévoilant une rangée de petits crocs acérés comme des rasoirs. Il était vêtu d'un large pantalon bouffant se resserrant aux talons et d'une chemise sans manches, dévoilant ses muscles fins et pâles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Premier chapitre, out !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Van Helsing, sursaute visiblement lorsqu'il apparait dans un immense salon, avec une jeune fille aux oreilles pointues, à la queue de renard noir et aux crocs acérés, qui l'attend un grand sourire aux lèvres._

???, faisait un petit salut de la main : Coucou, Vany-chou! Moi c'est Lasgalenya Greensleaves, mais appelle-moi Lasgaly, comme tout le monde!

Van reculant d'un pas tout en cherchant un crucifix dans sa poche : ARRIERE ENGEANCE DU DIABLE!!!!

Lasgaly : Meuh nan! Moi je suis pas un rejeton de Satan! Mes parents sont justes français...

Van, brandissant enfin sa croix : RECULEZ!!!

Lasgaly, avec des yeux de merlan frit : Dis... euh... Je sais pas comment te le dire mais t'as pas le bon item pour moi! Chuis pas une vampire, moi! Chuis une mi-yohko, mi-elfe.

Van, perplexe : Comme celui que je recherche?

Lasgaly : Viii! Mais c'est mon pitit cousin : le neveu de la belle-soeur, du cousin, de la tante, du cousin germain, de la nièce de ma tante paternel du côté germain...

Van, grosse goutte derrière la tête : Ah...

_Une adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraude entre dans le salon, impassible comme une statue._

??? : Lasgaly, Duo et heero ne se rappellent plus du sort d'insonorisation que tu avais mis la première fois sur leur chambre.

Lasgaly, griffonant rapidement sur une feuille : Deux secondes Dawel, j'te le donne!

_Donne le mot à Dawel_

Lasgaly : Et s'il le faut, donne en un double à Quatre et Trowa!

Dawel, hochant la tête : Nimnu ryoukai...

_Dawel sortit de la pièce et la porte se referme sulencieusement derrière elle._

Van, légèrement énervé : Et moi alors? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans vos affaires!

Lasgaly, souriant, montrant ses crocs : Oh! Mais vous avez tout à y voir, mon cheeeeeer!

Van, fronçant les sourcils : Mon instinct me dit que je ne vais pas apprécier...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chtites notes super importantes de l'auteur... Comment ça elles sont débiles les notes!!! è-é :

1 Lasgaly : Je sais, je me suis inspiré (oh si peu!) de Yohko Kurama pour mon perso, mais j'ai une bonne raison : I LOVE KURAAAAA!!!!!!

2 Lasgaly, faisant le "V" de la victoire : I'M THE LORD OF THE RING AND OF THE WOOOOOOOORLD!!!!

Amédé : Tais-toi, 'spèce de tarée!

Lasgaly : On est la même personne donc t'es aussi taré que moi!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Euh... Chuis sensée dire quoi là? A ouais! Euh... Reviews pliiiize! Juste pour voir si c'est bien comme histoire, parce que Van Helsing, je l'adore et pis j'adore son histoire et pis j'adoooore Hugh Jackman et pis j'avais toujours voulu voir ce que ça donnait avec un Van virant sa cutie. ê-è;;;

Chuis zarb je sais... c'est de nature chez ma famille... mon père était hacker pro à ses heures perdus en dehors de son travail d'instite, ma mère comptable schizophrène autant que moi et en pleine crise de la quarantaine, ma soeur de 2 ans connait plus de gros mots en français que moi, ma cousine de 18 ans est aussi mature que sa soeur de 10 ans... Bref... Nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans les normes de la normalitude la plus normale... Pourquoi je raconte ça moi? Pfff...


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Moâ! lol Lasgalenya Greenleaves, alias Lenya ou Lasgaly...

Disclaimers : Si tout m'avais appartenu, je serai marié à Velcan et Van et Ana serait morte dès le début dans de terribles souffrances quoique non, je l'aurais gardé comme comcubine n°147, c'est une beauté c'te gamine... _Bruit de l'auteur qui tombe de sa chaise _

Lasgaly, se tapant la tête contre le sol : AMEDEEEE!!!! ARRETE DE PARLER A MA PLACE!!!!

Amédé, souriant : Oui, mon chou?

Lasgaly : Je...! Tu...! Il...! Raaaaah! Tu m'énerve!!! _Tire la langue à son reflet_

Genre : Romance/Action/Adventure c'est tout mimi tout plein!

Amédé, sourire sadique à l'appui : Pour l'instant! Nyéhéhéhéhéhéhé!!!

Rathings : PG-13 pour des scènes de combats et un peu du langage de l'auteur (pas ma faute! ê-è;;;) et pis c'est tout sinon ça devrait être G

Note : Ceci contient une romance yaoi alors ceux qui n'aiment pas et ne veulent pas en lire, partez! Ce n'est pas pour vous, allez plutôt lire vos bds pokemons!

Note 2 : ARGH!!! Mon retard est **_inacceptable_**!!! Mais j'ai pas trouvé le temps de continuer cette fic parce qu'elle était déjà commencée sur un autre ordi qui a complètement griller que j'ai du réecrire tout dessus celui où je suis alors que j'avais pratiquement fini... bobo les poignets et les doigts! :'( Et pis pendant un moment j'étais plus du tout motivée pour... _::soupir::_ Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même! :s

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Des tas de rencontres...** (1)

Van resta quelques instants les bras balant tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris.

- Quoi? Etonné? Sussura le garçon en s'approchant d'un pas fluide et aérien, une lame japonaise apparaissant dans son dos, faisant un peu plus de la taille du gamin, qui devait tout de même faire un mètre 60. Oh! C'est ma voix! Désolé de vous avoir fourvoyé, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions...

Il allia à ses paroles une légère courbette dégoulinante d'ironie et de sarcasme. Helsing haussa légèrement un sourcil, un léger rictus amusé s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un, étranger? Continua l'adolescent.

- Oui... Répondit Van. Je cherche un démon "yohko" accusé d'avoir tué ou blessé gravement une vingtaine de personne...

Les sourcils du jeune homme montèrent en flèche et disparurent derrière ses mèches.

- Eh ben! Vous chassez du gros gibier vous! Bafouilla le jeune homme en tentant de rester calme, mais sa surprise était clairement visible dans ses yeux pourpres.

- Je ne fais que suivre les ordres! Répondit le chasseur de vampires.

- Oooooh! C'est la bande de coincés du cul du Vatican qui vous envoie!!! Fit l'adolescent avec un sourire carnassier tout en reprenant peu à peu confiance.

Au surnom attribué aux évèques, Helsing étouffa un ricanement amusé.

- Vous ne semblez pas porter les Chevaliers de l'Ordre Saint dans votre coeur, me tromperai-je? Fit-il.

- Mais vous êtes perspicace! Répondit le jeune garçon toujours aussi dégoulinant d'ironie.

- Et vous d'une ironie exacerbée et tranchante!

- C'est une de mes qualités premières, je prendrais donc ceci comme un compliment.

- Mais ça ne l'est peut-être pas...

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon qui lui avait semblé plutôt mature depuis le début de leur converstion, tira tout bonnement la langue avec une moue boudeuse.

Cette réponse fit hausser un sourcil à l'adulte alors que l'adolescent se contentait de croiser les bras, boudeur.

- Pour la peine, je ne vous aiderais pas comme j'en avais l'intention! Lança-t-il comme un gamin.

Sa réaction était si puérile que Van se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas une double personnalité, bien que plus calme que celle de le docteur Jeckill.

- Toutes mes plus plates excuses si je vous ais vexé, ce n'était pas là mon but... Fit-il calmement.

- Excuses acceptées! Répondit aussitôt l'adolescent avec un immense sourire lui mangeant tout le visage. Au fait, moi c'est Tenshi Nanashi (2)...

- Van Helsing... Fit le chasseur de vampires en hochant la tête.

- Alors c'est vous le célèbre Van Helsing!!!

Tout en parlant, le garçon s'était rapproché, le regardant d'un air curieux.

- Et bien... Si on m'avait dit que je verrais un jour le grand Van Helsing au Japon! Fit-il d'un ton joyeux. Vous voulez vraiment chasser le yohko?

- Oui... Il a tué 25 hommes et dépuceler une vingtaine de vierges... Répondit Van d'une voix sans timbre.

- 26... Souffla le jeune homme alors qu'un léger voile passait devant ses yeux. Il est accusé du meurtre de 26 personnes... même si Hide (3) n'a jamais été tué par le yohko...

- C'est exact... Vous connaissez bien ce yohko on dirait...

- C'est quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas râter, il est vrai...

- Mais encore?

- Disons que nous nous connaissons de vue...

- C'est tout?

- Pratiquement...

- Comment ça?

- Pffff... je l'ai vu pendant des batailles, vous êtes content?!

- D'accord! Pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça!

- JE SUIS PAS ENERVE!!!

- Si vous l'êtes...

- JE NE SUIS... argh... m'énerve...

- Vous voyez, vous vous énervez...

Le jeune homme le détailla d'un oeil critique semblant peser le pour et le contre d'un trucidage en règles.

- On m'avait dit de Van Helsing qu'il était un grand chasseur de monstres, pas qu'il était le plus grand emmerdeur de tous les temps! Fit-il dans un grognement.

- Vous m'en voyez navré! Répliqua l'adulte.

Là, c'était à Van de jouer la carte des gamineries.

- Vous êtes la personne la plus étrange que j'ai rencontré, Van Helsing! Fit soudain le jeune homme avec un grand éclat de rire clair.

- Et je n'en suis pas peu fier, je peux vous l'assurer!

- Je n'en doute pas une minute!

- Vous savez habilement tourner la conversation en un dialogue de sourd mais je dois vraiment retrouver ce yohko!

Une lueur amusée brilla légèrement dans les yeux étranges de Tenshi tandis qu'un léger sourire aparaissait sur ses lèvres fines.

- Vous n'êtes pas dupe donc...

Van haussa un sourcil.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas en parler?

- Pour ne rien vous cacher, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il est derrière vous à l'instant et que je pense qu'il préfèrerait vous parler lui-même... Répondit calmement l'adolescent.

Sans sourciller, le chasseur de démons répondit :

- Et vous croyez que je me ferais avoir par cette farce aussi vieille que le monde? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

- Je n'en sais rien, à vous de me le dire... Répondit une voix posée, douce et grave voir enchanteresse, derrière lui.

Sursautant, Van dégaina son arbalète et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un torse pâle et large. Levant la tête, il rencontra un regard ambre amusé, relevant les yeux plus haut, il découvrit des cheveux argentés puis des oreilles vulpines et argentées.

- On me cherche peut-être ? Demanda l'homme en face de lui tout en s'accroupissant, arrivant tout de même à mi-poitrine de Van ainsi placé.

Mais le chasseur de démons ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, regardant comme hypnotisé, la queue touffue de la créature se balancer doucement contre ses mollets, les battant légèrement.

- Yokho... Murmura-t-il en continuant de fixer l'appendice de l'homme-renard.

- On m'appelle Seigneur Yokho quand on est respectueux, poli et/ou qu'on tient à sa vie, Yokho Kurama si on me connait, Kurama si on est ami ou qu'on a déjà baisé ensemble ou que l'on va le faire... Appelez-moi Kurama... Répondit l'autre d'un ton léger et un sourire séducteur, alors que Van étouffait à moitier devant les alluses graveleuses du yokho.

- Kurama! Arrêtes! Tu le gêne le pauvre! Fit le jeune Tenshi, qui riait à gorge déployée, assis sur un rocher, les bras sur le ventre pour calmer son fou rire.

- Milles excuses, preux chevalier... Continua l'homme en se penchant, embrassant délicatement la main de l'autre homme qui virait à l'écarlate et qui retira sa main en quatrièmre vitesse.

Tentant de reprendre consistance malgré le flirt plus qu'évident du yokho avec lui, le chevalier se remit droit comme un "i" et commença à énoncer :

- Je suis Van Helsing, envoyé par les Chevaliers de l'Ordre Saint qui vous tient comme grief d'avoir tuer ou gravement blesser une vingtaine d'hommes, dépuceler des vierges destinées au culte et... Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par la main de l'homme qui s'était posée sur un endroit intermédiaire stratégique de son anatomie.

- Pour sûr, vous en avez pour venir jusqu'ici sans me connaître, oh! Mais c'est que vous êtes bien monté en plus! Fit le yokho avec un sourire pervers alors que Van devenait pratiquement fluo.

- Veuillez me lâcher, je vous prie... Demanda-t-il du ton le plus posé qu'il pouvait, la main si crispée sur son arbalette que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

- Oh? Répondit l'homme avec une moue déçue. Pourquoi?

- Je vous le demande calmement ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous couper la main... Souffla Van entre les dents.

- Il est vrai que ce serait très regretable! Sourit le yokho, pas le moins du monde étonné ou effrayé et toujours sans lâcher l'homme.

Pourtant, il finit par le lâcher, s'étant redressé complètement pour observer les alentours, ses oreilles pointant de façon interrogatrice, l'une haute et l'autre à demi baissée, ses sourcils prenant la même pose, l'un haussé et l'autre baissé.

Van de son côté s'était reculé à une distance respectable (donc juste assez loin pour que la main balladeuse de l'autre ne l'atteigne pas) et avait également commencé à surveiller les alentours en voyant que même l'adolescent s'était mis à écouter la nature dans une expression d'attente presque nerveuse.

- Que ce passe-t-il? Demanda le chasseur de démons dans un souffle.

- Shinryu est de sorti... Répondit gravement Kura... hem...celui qu'il était sensé retrouvé.

- Qui? Interrogea l'homme avant d'être interrompu par un rugissement puissant qui fit trembler la terre, puis les vibrations d'immenses pas résonna dans le sol, faisant légèrement plier les genoux au chasseur de démon pour réussir à retrouver son équilibre alors que les deux autres semblaient très bien s'en sortir sans cela.

- Le dragon en faction dans cette région! Répondit tout naturellement le jeune brun. Il sort une fois par semaine pour manger... de la chair humaine de préférence... ou du moins humanoïde... et d'après le bruit, il n'est pas très loin...

Van soupira en massant l'arrête de son nez, il n'aurait jamais cru que cette mission aurait pu se compliquer à ce point, quoique c'était couru d'avance, il était maudit!... Quoique réfléxion faite, il était vraiment maudit!

* * *

O.ô euh... vous pouvez ranger vos armes, ça me rends mal à l'aise là! lol

Je sais que ma fin est plutôt sadique mais je vais... pas vous expliquer pourquoi paske j'aime pas faire des spoilers! na! :P _::chantonne::_ La suite au prochain chapitreuh!!! :D

**_

* * *

_**

**_Pititeuh noteuh :_**

(1) Lasgaly : Bon d'accord y en a que deux mais bon on va dire que ça compte dans "des tas"! lol :P

(2) Lasgaly : Je sais que c'est pas courant "Nanashi" mais c'est par pur besoin, on ne doit pas savoir le nom de ce petit gars avant un moment! Pourquoi?... Ben, j'en sais rien... o.Ô;;; Demandez à Amédé, c'est lui qui écrit le scénario de ce chapitre et il m'a condamné l'accès à ces infos là (Soyez content, pour une fois qu'il ne veut pas mettre un lemon !!!)... Et au fait! "Nanashi" veut dire "Sans nom" si je l'ai pas dit dans une autre fic ou ailleurs...

(3) Lasgaly : Y faut prononcé "Idé" comme le membre du groupe X-Japan. J'adooooooooore X-Japan... même si Hide est mort alors que j'avais seulement 8 ans... T.T

**_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews_**

**_Cybelia_** Hello! Moi aussi j'adore Kurama et Van Helsing! Et pis c'est zentil de reviewer merci!

Et au fait, je sais plus si je t'ai déjà reviewer mais j'adore tes histoires Aragorn/Legolas et aussi pratiquement toutes tes fics!!! lol

**_Jackman-4ever_ :** Roooooh! Une autre inconditionnelle de Hugh Jakman! _::devient rouge vif et glousse::_ Ze l'adore autant que Orlando Bloom!

Ola ma pauvre! Si tu comprends pas le début, tu comprendras rien à la suite!!! Quoique..._::relit les deux chapitres::_ ... euh... moi non plus je comprends pas vraiment! O.ô. En fait ze l'écrit comme il me vient à l'esprit... un peu n'importe comment quoi! T.T;;;

Amédé, ricanant : Pour le peu que tu ai l'esprit dans le bonne ordre!

Lasgaly, regard de la mort qui tue : Va crever charogne! è.é

Amédé, je-suis-un-ange-descendu-du-ciel-avec-l'auréole-et-tout : Qui... moi? ë.ë

Lasgaly, reniflant : 'Medy, l'auréole te vas pô au teint!

Van, regardant les deux se fritter de loin : Qu'ai-je donc fait aux cieux pour mériter pareil chatiment! T.T

Amédé : T'es né trop bô! nyehehehehe...

Hm... bref! Merci pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera! (paske moi il m'obscurcit le cervelet que je comprend encore moins! TT.TT)

_**Willam :** _Voilà la suite! Bien fra... euh... bien faisandée et marinée! T.T lol Et pis merci pour ta review et j'espère que le chapitre te plait.

_**Moon light of dream :** _L'est trop mimi ton pseudo! :) Roooh et pis arrête avec les compliments, vais me mettre à rougir! Franchement, moi je le trouve pas si bien le prologue! :s M'enfin, c'est l'avis d'une revieweuse et chez moi on dit "les revieweurs sont rois!" lol.

Voilà la suite, j'espère que t'as pas trop attendu et qu'elle te plait, et pis merci pour la review!

* * *

Alors là je suis sensée vous supplier pour avoir des reviews ou bien les exiger ça dépend des fois, mais chuis pas d'humeur à ça alors si vous en mettez, tant mieux, sinon c'est rien! :P 


End file.
